


What’s Left Unsaid

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Through Sex, for perfectly reasonable reasons, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for sunsets_dinos. She asked for this crossover and gave the prompt “scars”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsets_dinos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunsets_dinos).



> Written for sunsets_dinos. She asked for this crossover and gave the prompt “scars”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“And this one?” Lucas asked, fingers trailing lightly along Becker’s thigh.

Becker shivered. “Bad intel working bomb disposal. Didn’t move out the way fast enough.” Easier than saying his car had been rammed by a stegosaurus.

Becker twisted around and licked along a scar on Lucas’ chest. “What about this one?” he asked.

Lucas’ eyes slid shut. “Siege at an embassy. Terrorist took a dislike to me.” He shrugged. Easier than detailing all his years as a mad Russian’s plaything.

“That’s quite a collection between us.”

Lucas flipped Becker on to his back. “Fancy another?”

Becker couldn’t nod fast enough.


End file.
